fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Shin (Kira Akuyami)
Shin (Kira Akuyami) Shin, also known as Kira Akuyami the Ice Demon, is a former member of The Great Hoshido Empire’s Four Beasts, the White Tiger. He is a descendant of the legendary assassin clan Akuyami that is said to have been wiped out completely by the Empire. Appearance Being a descendant of the Akuyami Clan, Shin inherits the signature half black, half silver hair. During his time of serving the Empire, he has long hair that is tied into a ponytail on top of the back of his head together with a headband that every soldier wears. At this time, his eyes appear to be “ice-cold”, showing absolutely no mercy even to little children as long as it’s an order, hence his nickname “Ice Demon”. He always wears his trademark White Tiger armor that is granted by the Emperor himself. After leaving the Empire, he cuts his hair to just barely reach the bottom of his neck. Instead of the headband, he now wears an eye patch that covers his left eye. This eye patch is given to him by Ryuu Sakamoto, the Azure Dragon of the Four Beasts. He now wears a long coat with light chain mail underneath. Abilities Akuyami Clan swordsmanship A lost art used by the Akuyami Clan. It emphasizes on the union of both sword and scabbard. Most of its techniques rely on continuous movements alternatively between the sword and the scabbard. Azure Dragon seal '' At the moment of his death, Ryuu transfers all his power to Shin and seals it within his left eye. When Shin takes off the eye patch, his hair turns completely silver. In this form, Shin gains super power and speed with a time limit depends on his condition. If he goes passed the time limit, he starts losing his self-control and begins the process of turning into a dragon. '''History' Shin is adopted by Ryuu Sakamoto as an infant after Ryuu betrays Akuyami Clan which leads everyone in the clan to be massacred by the Hoshido Empire. Ryuu raises Shin as his own son and teaches him everything from swordsmanship, archery, to literature. At age 16, Shin becomes the youngest member in history of the Four Beasts after winning the 100th Hoshido Tournament by overwhelmingly defeat every participating warrior in the Empire. However, almost half the participators are killed on the spot while almost everyone else is fatally injured. At age 23, Shin becomes the warrior with the most kills in 5 years recorded in history. This is around the time he earns the nickname “Ice Demon”. At age 26, Shin joins the Empire to go to war against Saito Kaido’s rebellion. Ryuu sacrifices himself to protect Shin during the heat of the war. It is now that Ryuu releases Shin from the mind-controlling spell that has been put on him as an infant and tells him about the dark secrets of the Empire. With his last breath, Ryuu seals all his power within Shin’s left eye. As the war ends, Shin silently leaves the Empire and lives his life as a traveler. At age 28, Shin encounters Saito Kaido again and is recruited to help him with a revolution. Along with Saito’s followers, Shin begins his journey to unite every clan together to take over the Empire. At age 30, the revolution succeeds; Saito Kaido becomes the first President of Hoshido Republic. Shin rejects the offer of becoming Saito’s Vice-President and, instead, continues his life as a traveler.